


Halloween Fic Requests (Eruri Edition)

by rilakumabear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For [panicuniverse](panicuniverse.tumblr.com), who asked for employee Levi and boss Erwin at a fancy masquerade baal. Erwin recognises Levi immediately, but Levi doesn't recognise him.

-

What was the point of a masquerade party, Levi thought to himself, if you had no idea who you were talking to?

The wide hall is full of people, and Levi is forced to interact with many of them. He has no clue whether they work for the same company, whether they’re his seniors, or even if they share the same office; and the need to be careful with his words is tiring. The best distraction comes in the form of a free bar, which Levi exploits shamelessly.

He’s sulking by the bar when a tall figure steps beside him, signalling the bartender for a drink. “Enjoying yourself?” the man asks Levi. His mask covers everything but his mouth, painted a brilliant creamy white and embellished with gold. His piercing blue eyes remind Levi of his boss, but Erwin was too important to be mingling here.

“No, I’m wasting my time,” Levi sighs. Well, they were strangers. There was no harm in telling the truth, and alcohol always gave him a looser mouth. “Everyone’s pretending to have a great time but actually we’re all stressed from trying to distinguish between friend and foe.”

The man makes a sound of surprise. “I thought the masquerade would be… fun.”

“You’re as optimistic as my boss,” Levi says drily.

“Your boss?”

“Yeah, Erwin Smith, you’ve probably heard of him,” Levi adjusts his plain black mask before taking a swing of his beer. “He had some dumbass idea of holding a masquerade ball.”

“Ah,” the man laughs a little.

“What’s your name again?” Levi asks suspiciously.

“Harry Dreizhen,” his companion replies smoothly. “So what’s your boss like?”

Levi pauses, glancing at Dreizhen. The other man notices, holding up his hands in a gesture of innocence. “I’m just making conversation.”

 _An asshat slave driver,_ Levi wants to say. “Really good-looking,” comes out instead. Levi blinks. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Maybe he’d had a bit too much to drink. He places down his beer carefully.

“Yeah?” Harry looks surprised.

“Blond and blue-eyed, of course he’s good looking,” Levi rolls his eyes. “As tall as you are, I reckon.”

Harry barely suppresses a laugh. “So you like him.” It’s more of a statement than a question.

Levi scowls. “I guess. Not that it matters.”

“If you like him, you should tell him,” Dreizhen says softly. “Maybe he likes you back.”

Levi fiddles with his mask. “Doubt it.”

The bartender returns with his drink. “Try it,” Harry suggests with a smile. “You might be surprised.”

*

Erwin slips off the cream and gold mask as he rounds the corner, dabbing at the sheen of sweat. He smiles to himself. Levi had been instantly recognisable- even with his mask, he'd know that scowl from anywhere. There was plenty of networking to do tonight, but for now, he happily plans out where to take Levi for their first date.

Fin~


	2. Chapter 2

For [white7777](white7777.tumblr.com), who requested Levi teasing Erwin by wearing the skimpiest costume he can find to their halloween party.

-

Levi had never been keen on Halloween, turning his nose up at the idea of dressing up and parties. Every year without fail, he refused all of Erwin’s costume ideas.

“Please don’t be the one guy wearing a suit again,” Erwin begs in exasperation. “It’s meant to be _fun_.”

“There’s nothing fun in covering myself in paint,” Levi rolls his eyes. “Or spending money on dumb costumes I’m only going to wear once.”

“Make one then,” Erwin counters. “ _I’ll_ make you one.”

“Fabric is expensive,” Levi answered calmly. “You know they charge per metre square, right?”

“You’re not that big,” Erwin points out sulkily. “I won’t cost that much. Just make any old costume,” he sighs. “It looks so pathetic if I dress up and my boyfriend doesn’t.”

Levi pauses. “You really want me to wear something different?” Erwin nods. “Alright. If I do this, you don’t get to complain about it again, deal?”

Erwin reluctantly agrees, and true to his word, doesn’t bring up the topic again even as their guests arrive. Hanji, dressed as a vampire whilst Moblit trails behind her as a bloody zombie. Mike stand tall, carefully adjusting his Zorro outfit. Petra as a cute cat and Auroro next to her as _Elvis_ , of all things.

“Where’s Levi?” Hanji asks.

“Getting changed,” Erwin replies, in his Captain America costume. Mike suddenly stiffens, eyes widening in surprise.

“Levi’s coming,” he announces, sniffing the air. “He smells like-” He pauses, flicking a glance to Erwin. “Skin.”

That’s the only warning Erwin gets before he turns around to meet Levi, who’s dressed as-

Not really dressed in _anything_ , really.

The other man has a black collar around his neck. A pair of short black briefs cling tightly around his crotch that leaves _nothing_ to the imagination, and sheer stockings on his legs that stop mid-thigh. His feet are covered by thigh high leather boots. Their guests fall utterly silent in shock, except Hanji.

“Woo-hooo!” She whoops. “Levi’s looking HOT!”

“Do you like it?” Levi purrs, adjusting the collar. He glances up at Erwin with hooded eyes, mouth parted.

“Uh, it’s,” Erwin feels like his brain has been stuffed with cotton, and instead he finds himself scrambling for words. “Exactly what are you dressed as?”

“I said I’d wear something different,” Levi counters. “I never said I’d wear a _costume_.”

“Still,” Erwin splutters. “Aren’t you-” Embarrassed? “Cold?”

Levi smiles slowly, closing in. “I’m sure I’ll figure a way to keep warm.”

The party re-starts; Auroro cranks up the music to cover the awkward pause, and Mike silently hands out alcohol to whoever passes by.

“Let’s dance,” Levi grabs him by the hand, and _shimmies_ against him, rolling his body slow and sexy. Erwin makes a low moaning sound without realising, though fortunately the music covers him.

“Are you punishing me?” he groans, unable to keep his hands and eyes off the other man.

“Maybe,” Levi grins. He turns around and grinds the top of his ass against the bulge of Erwin’s balls. “You shouldn’t have made such a big fuss about a costume.”

“I would say I’m sorry,” Erwin spins him round again. “But I can’t say I’m feeling particularly remorseful.”

“Maybe next year I’ll put more effort into it,” Levi muses. “I’ve always wanted to try wearing a corset…”

Groaning, Erwin drags Levi away from the dance floor, up the stairs and into the room. With a laugh, Levi falls to the bed, eyes seductive. Party or not, they had better things to do first.

*

Downstairs, Mike shudders, and plugs his nose.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Erwin’s alias is “Harry Dreizhen” in this ficlet. Harry = old English name for “commander (of a military)” and “Dreizhen” is, of course, the German word for thirteen. See what I did there? \o/ *is bricked*


End file.
